Aftermath
by ocean's pebble
Summary: The Enemy Below Deadshot couldn't help but wonder if they'd let him keep the gold.


**Aftermath**

(The Enemy Below) Deadshot couldn't help but wonder if they'd let him keep the gold.

"Who hired you?" Batman asked him, watching the red and gray clad man intently.

Deadshot shrugged. "I don't know, I don't ask questions." He said sourly, remembering all the times he'd heard of men dead for asking for more information than they were given by their employer.

"Not good enough." Batman snarled, coming closer to Deadshot, who did his best to stifle a sigh.

Heroes. Give them a tidbit, they demand the world.

"How were you paid?" Batman inquired.

Deadshot was glad of the full face mask he wore. It hid the goofy grin he got whenever he thought about it. "In gold. See?" he looked over to where his payment had spilled out of the car.

It was so shiny, sitting there twinkling in the streetlights… he controlled himself from running over and gathering it all up, cackling "It's mine, all mine!"

Barely.

"Spanish doubloons,." Batman said, picking one up and staring at it intently.

Wonder babe walked over to him. "Where would they get coins like this?" she asked, looking at Batman intently.

Deadshot couldn't help but smirk as he noticed she wasn't exactly looking him in the eye.

"Atlantis." The big green martian said.

Superman nodded. "We've go to warn Aquaman."

Deadshot quirked an eyebrow as he saw the Green Lantern approach.

"Too late." He floated down to stand on the asphalt. "That royal pain in the neck's already gone. I couldn't stop him."

Deadshot nodded internally. The martian shapeshifted to look like the target while the Lantern kept an eye on the real deal. The rest of the league set the trap for him.

Good to know that it wasn't that he'd been unbearably sloppy. He made a note to do more research on who knew who when he went after targets, especially if they'd ever met the big S. He was definitely over protective.

"Hera help them." Wonder babe said quietly.

Deadshot coughed. "Not to ruin the moment or anything… but can I go now?" he asked, keeping an eye one the glittering gold.

Wonder babe and Superman gave him a dirty look, while the Lantern snorted and folded his arms. "Like we're going to let a criminal go?" he asked.

Deadshot wished he could stick his tongue out at him. "Hey, I was just doing my job."

"An illegal one." Superman said with a frown. "We're going to take you in."

Deadshot's jaw dropped. "You're joking, right? You don't have the time to take me in. You said it yourself, the tar- the royal whatever his face is going to need help." He argued.

Batman clapped a heavy hand on Deadshot's shoulder. "I'll take him. You go and warn Aquaman."

The four superheroes nodded and flew away. Deadshot noted appreciatively that Wonder babe had a nice… well, that wasn't as important.

He twisted out of Batman's iron grip to look him in the eye… thingies. "I don't suppose I can convince you to let me go?" he asked sourly.

The day had been going so well!

Batman merely looked at him. Deadshot drooped. "Yeah, that's what I thought." He said glumly, shoulders slumping.

Then he brightened for a moment. "Hey, how's the boy blunder? He still fighting?"

Batman looked at him. "Nightwing is doing well, as is Robin." He said slowly, looking at Deadshot warily.

He nodded. "Tell him X says hi, willya?" He said with an invisible smirk, throwing down the gas pellets he'd palmed while Batman was distracted.

Batman coughed, waving the smoke away.

When it cleared, Deadshot was gone.

I crouched in the shadows, watching the greatest detective in the world look around him warily before sniffing and walking away.

I rolled my eyes. Honestly, he and boy blunder both were way too impatient, they needed to learn how to relax.

I waited another ten minutes before I was certain that the Bat was gone, then I beeped my real ride.

A slim black jet landed on the strip of land in front of the alley I was hiding in, a grey targeting marker on the nose and a red X on each wing.

It was always a pleasure to mix the old and the new, I decided, gathering the gold up and stowing it away,

Thought I couldn't help but snicker when I thought of the look that Nightwing would have on his face if Batman ever told him my little message.

Maybe I should put my old costume on and pull a heist in Bludhaven…

Just a little thought, because Deadshot was really cool in the episode 'The Enemy Below', and reminded me of a certain Red X. And they never said what happened to him, he was just there in the scene, hanging with the League, and then it cut to Aquaman and it was the end of the episode.

And there had to be a reason why Batman wasn't with the League when they went to warn Aquaman.

:D

-OP


End file.
